Cable data systems are used to allow cable TV subscribers to use the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network as a communication link between their home networks and the Internet. As a result, computer information (Internet Protocol packets) can be transmitted across the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network between home computers and the Internet. The DOCSIS specification (defined by CableLabs) specifies the set of protocols that must be used to effect a data transfer across the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network. Two fundamental pieces of equipment permit this data transfer: a cable modem (CM) which is positioned in the subscriber's home, and a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) which is positioned in the head end of the cable TV company.
When managing and configuring a Cable data network, system administrators will often allow an external PC or workstation to connect (via a serial RS-232 connection or via a telnet connection through the Internet) to the CMTS. This connection will permit the system administrator to set configuration parameters or view performance information on both the CMTS and the attached CMs using Command Line Interface (CLI) commands. One of these CLI commands permits the system administrator to view information on all of the CMs that are currently connected to the CMTS.
When working as a system administrator in charge of maintaining a cable data network, one of the challenges is in the area of troubleshooting subscriber problems. Oftentimes, certain types of problems or anomalous behavior are seen only on CMs from a particular manufacturer or vendor. These types of problems can result from the unique design approach used by one vendor which may differ from the approach used by other vendors. As a result, it is sometimes helpful (when diagnosing a problem) to know the vendor for a particular cable modem.
For example, the system administrator may be aware that a certain type of outage can occur with a specific vendor's CM under heavy traffic load. To determine if an outage might be due to this overload condition, it is prudent for the system administrator to first determine if the suspected CM was manufactured by the specified vendor.
Thus, it would be beneficial to be able to quickly identify the vendor (or manufacturer) for a particular CM within the commonly used outputs from Command Line Interface commands that are issued to the CMTS. However, this information is not typically displayed on the Command Line Interface outputs. Display of the vendor name for each CM would be beneficial to have in the standard outputs for CMTS Command Line Interface outputs that reference the CM.